Coco and Kisses
by Skinner155
Summary: Making some Coco together leads to some fun ways to past time.
1. Coco and Kisses

There were hundreds upon hundreds of books in Aziraphale shop. All of which he had read. The collection was his proudest accomplishment and was often the only thing he had ever felt a twitch of pride for. But there was one particular book in his shop that seemed to receive the most love.

A small book with a broken and wrinkled spine, a cover page barely staying together and a dark stain at the top. He could miracle it new but never felt the need too. It wasn't an old out of print book with wisdom past through the ages, nor was it a rare print with only a few copies know to man.

It was a cookbook. One that he had found in a flea market ten or so years ago. It sat in its place above the stove and nearly every evening Aziraphale would pull it down and pick a recipe.

_ 101 Hot Coco Recipes from Around the World_

His favorite was the one that required melting marshmallows in a saucepan then adding the wet ingredients. Crowley's favorite was the one that added a shot of whiskey to it or the one that had you boil a dark red wine then melt the chocolate in it.

Today however he wanted to try something different. One that he had been on the fence about for the last ten years, coffee coco. Aziraphale was an angle, coffee wasn't something he needed to consume to have energy. And in the beginning days of coffee it was an incredibly bitter and unenjoyable beverage.

But a lot had changed with coffee, it could now be made with chocolate and caramel and any thing possible. And so today he was going to try coffee and coco. The first think he needed was to prepare the coffee, instant was suggested.

Crowley was preparing the coco powder and sugar while Aziraphale filled the kettle. The two had moved in together, several years back and making thing together, even something as little as coco had become a common thing.

Setting the coco to the side Crowley eye him up. Felling flushed he moved to set the kettle onto the stove. Aziraphale always felt…uncomfortable, no he didn't like using that word, not when he was describing something Crowley did. Odd.

There was a disconnect between how Aziraphale and Crowley felt about each other and how it was difficult for the two of them to express those feeling, or at the very least how Aziraphale expressed those feeling.

Being the object of desire was not something he had ever gotten used to. He much preferred showing affection towards Crowley in simple way, a gift here, or a compliment there a lingering touch a soft kiss. There would be times where he did thing to Crowley and allowed Crowley to do thing to him, not because he felt pleasure by them, but Crowley did and wanting him to be happy was something Aziraphale strived to achieve.

"Have you ever heard of the Kiss Kettle challenge?" Crowley asked a laugh on the tip of his tongue.

"The what?"

"Kiss Kettle Challenge? The objective is simple, put the kettle on then you and your partner kiss and only kiss until the kettle whistles." He said.

Aziraphale looked down at the old beaten up kettle than back at Crowley an embarrassed smitten look. "It does seem like an enjoyable way to past the time."

Crowley had a smile, not a smirk or a tease but a smile. Leaning down while Aziraphale leaned up their lips met. The embarrassment came only for a second. There was no reason for him to feel ashamed or embarrassed, he was with Crowley.

He moved to rest his hand on Crowley's waist, and he wrapped his around Aziraphale's neck. The kiss moved into little pucker and deepened into a hard smooch. Crowley's arm stated around his neck and he didn't press his body into Aziraphale's.

Kissing Crowley was a unique experience ever time. He could feel the joy of it coming off of him, the love surrounding him completely. He could also feel his own love pushing out of him and wrapping around Crowley, but he could never feel it not the same way Aziraphale did. He wished he could show it to him allow Crowley to see his feelings.

That despite his nervons with touch, the embarrassment he sometimes felt in intimate moments, his lack of sexual need that he really did love him. They pulled apart breathing heavily, Crowley's eyes were glowing when he looked into them. Aziraphale loved his eyes, they were often incredibly animated and in the bright sun a blazing yellow and on a quite evening an ember glow.

"We didn't make it to the whistle," Crowley said.

"No, I guess we don't have the stamina we thought we had." Aziraphale said then he looked at the kettle it hadn't steamed up at all. "I forgot to turn on the stove top."

Crowley's eyebrows went up. "You mean to tell me we were just making out in the kitchen, no actual challenge in place? I want a do over." Turning the stove on Aziraphale turned to him.

"I think I can manage that, but I'm going to win."

*****This is my first Good Omen fic, I always get nervous when writing for a new fandom. I think I'm going to do a series with little moments with these two. As for the Kiss Kettle challenge, its something I read about, a way for couples to explore intimacy with out the pressure of sex. Please let me know what you think, also check out my tumblr sskinner155 and youtube channel IDK what I'm doing, I just make a fanfiction tag video, check it out if you have time. It'll be linked in my profile.*****


	2. Reading and Cuddles

Demons didn't need sleep. It had never been a necessity, but Crowley liked sleep. It was the time when he could shut down his mind, not be bothered by his existence and the world around him. He could disappear into subconsciousness and allow his conscious mind to rest.

In his 6000 years on earth he normally sleep alone. In the beginning when shared sleeping spaces was the norm, he lied next to humans. Shared their warmth and protection. When he mentioned this to his angel once the boy had been scandalized. Apparently when a demon says spent the night with humans there was only one way for it to be preserved.

He had teased Aziraphale about his dirty mind for years to come. But eventually the fad of families and friends sleeping all together had died out and for many centuries he had sleep alone. It wasn't horrible, Crowley was a demon, he didn't have to worry about elements or thieves wanting to slit his throat and as time moved forward the material made for bed got better and cleaner.

This was the reason as to why he now owned a king-sized mattress with a slick metal frame and dark silk pillow and a thick comforter. He often sprawled out across, stretching out his long legs and burrowing his face under the many sheets and pillows. The cool silks soft on his skin the double padding of the mattress easy against the sharp points of his body and quiet darkness surrounding him easing him into an easy sleep.

His bed was a fantasy compared to Aziraphale's. Aziraphale almost never sleep and when he did it was for short times. Because of this his bed was small and thin with a dark worn comforter and one pillow so stiff cuddling up with a brick would be better and a second so flat it could double as a welcomed mat.

Crowley wondered why he opted to stay the night, wondered why he had even thought that sleeping together was a good idea. Aziraphale wasn't actually going to go to sleep he would just lie next to him all night while reading, both on the far to small bed with his legs dangling over on the side a dim lamp sitting on the nightstand while Aziraphale made muttering noise as he read.

He had been lying there to cramped to move his head resting poorly on the brick like pillow trying to sleep but it was never going to happen. He didn't need to sleep; it was just something he liked to do so trying to force it to happen when he was uncomfortable was impossible.

"Are you alright?" Aziraphale asked after about twenty minutes of pretending. Crowley with his eyes closed nodded. "Are you sure? Your as still as a marble statue. And your feet are hanging over the bed oddly."

He opened his eyes, there was a dip between his angel's eyebrows and his blue eyes worried. "Its just a tight fit on this bed. But I'm fine."

He opened his mouth to say something, stopped debated and his face went red as he spoke. "It is a small bed. If you want, we could cuddle together more. If you want that is." Crowley thinned his lips watching the embarrassment spread down Aziraphale's face to his neck and shoulders.

His angel was still shy about touch and affection with each other. They had kissed and held hands but only in the most private of moments as for cuddling it was new territory and for Aziraphale to be the one to suggest it.

"Do you want to?" Crowley asked moving up to his eye leave. He searched for a break in his face a hint that it was only suggested for Crowley's comfort and not his own. He had tried something like it once before, early on when their relationship had shifted from friends to more than friends.

It had been in a moment when Crowley had lost himself. The relief that Hell wasn't going to be bothering him for a while, the excitement of the moment and the build up of years of wanting Aziraphale. He had acted selfish and reckless and Aziraphale was letting him, going along with it. If it wasn't for the fact that Crowley could sense fear, he probably wouldn't have stopped. He wanted to make positive that anything they did Aziraphale wanted too.

"Yes." He said. "Its just a little cuddling before bed, completely innocent really." He sat his book down on the nightstand and adjusted himself up. Moving the blanket, he gestured for Crowley to rest his head on his chest.

Crowley felt sweat drip down his back as he moved, he felt the air around him trying to find any hesitation on Aziraphale's part but on felt his own worry. With the side of his face pressed into his angel's chest he could hear the quick heartbeat. He froze in an awkward pose his head rested on Aziraphale but the rest of his body twisted off to the side.

Aziraphale grabbed his hip and pulled him on top, bringing Crowley's leg up to curve around his waist. His feet were no longer hanging off the edge and his body was press comfortably into Aziraphale's but he was still very tense.

"Are you sure you won't be uncomfortable with most of my weight on top of you?" Crowley asked.

"I'll be perfectly fine." He said bring his hand up and brushing it into his hair. "Relax, you're still very tense."

Crowley eased his body breathing in the sent of his angel, warm clover and maple. Aziraphale's fingers played in his hair, scratching at his scalpe and tickling his neck. There was comfort in being held, he could hear his breathing slow and his heartbeat match with Aziraphale's. He was making the soft muttering noise as he went back to reading. Crowley got curious.

"What are you reading?"

"You wouldn't like it." He said.

"Read it to me, maybe I'd surprise you." He couldn't see his face but felt a smug smile.

"Very well My Dear. 'I couldn't remember he last time I'd talked so much. More often than not, I felt self-conscious, certain I must be boring him.'" He continued to read his voice steady and soothing. Crowley felt his eyelids get heavy and mind drifting out.

Before he was gone, he did think while his bed was a fantasy it could never compare to the reality of being with his angel.

*****Just some more domestic fluff for these two, I can't get enough of it just love writing for them. My personal headcanon is that it take work for them to a just to being a couple, and that Aziraphale is a bit touch shy. A bit longer than the last, can anyone figure out what book Aziraphale is reading? Let me know what you think and check out my tumblr and Youtube channel, both are linked in my profile.*****


End file.
